Inevitable
by TattooTanith
Summary: Accidentally deleted this, but it's back up now. Six/Sarah. No minors allowed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N****: I'd like to start this story off by saying a few things. Firstly, yes, I am back on FFnet. Second, I also deleted all of my previous work, and for that I am sorry. For me, it was to purge some bad memories that seemed to be linked to each story, as well as some bad people that I didn't need affecting me any longer. It was also an opportunity to redefine my writing style. I will not be rewriting any of my old works. I'm sorry if that, or the way I've changed my writing since then, will bother any of you, but in my opinion, it was a necessary thing. And so, on with the story!**

**Warning: Femmeslash, G/G sex. Don't like it, don't read. It's that simple guys. Also, some characters may be a bit OOC, I apologize in advance if they are.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim rights to any characters, plot lines or themes from the original book/movie. All of the above belong to the amazing author, Pittacus Lore. I do however reserve the right to claim any OC's, and the made up smutty gay romance that will follow this disclaimer. And my stuffed penguin named Techno. :P**

* * *

><p>John once told me that Loriens only love one person, ever. At the time, we were both under the impression that I was the one for him.<p>

**Two Months Ago**

It had been two years since John, Sam, and Six left to find the other numbers, and Sam's father. I was working on a wedding job taking pictures of the happy new bride and groom, who turned out to be fellow classmates from high school, when I got the call. They were coming back. They had found 5,7,8, and 9, and were heading back to Paradise. John's voice was strained over the phone, and I could only guess it was because the fight still wasn't over. Sure, the numbers were a united force now, but the battle against the Mogadorians still loomed on the horizon. At the end of the call, I said that I loved him. The only answer was a dial tone.

Three days after the first call I waited anxiously at the coffee shop near my old high school. John had phoned earlier that day and requested we meet there. I agreed, thinking it would be better than my house – god knows how my parents would feel about John, Sam, and five strangers showing up for a visit. I watched as Six pulled up in front of the café first, the sleek red Ducati's engine revving once before dying out smoothly. Directly behind her was a black SUV. The four new numbers plus Sam and John's dog, Bernie, required more room than the old beat up blue pick-up would've provided, and so they had switched to a family car. I watched as four alert, cautious strangers stepped out of the vehicle, three male, one female. They were quickly followed by Sam, and then John himself. _Funny_, I thought. _Isn't this is the part where our eyes meet from across the café and we realize how much we missed each other?_ Yet all I could think about was the sense of foreboding that welled up inside me when he got out of the vehicle. I knew something was wrong when his eyes did reach mine; just as he took the hand of the other female Lorien in their group. I don't know how, but I knew then what was about to happen.

I felt like I was going to be sick just seeing that one action. I pushed my cappuccino away, no longer interested in the drink. It took all of my self-control not to run for the back door and never look back. I pretended to look for something in my purse as they entered the small café, all the air seeming to slip out the door with their arrival. God this was going to be painful.

To my relief, John wasn't the first to reach the table, but Six. She took the seat next to mine as the rest sat down or found chairs to crowd the table. "Hey," she said lowly, gaining my attention. I was desperate for anything to look at other than him.

"Hey yourself!" I said, forcing a smile and pretending everything was ok. Too bad she was sharper than the average numerically moniker-ed alien. She gave me a look that said she understood, and I was surprised when she gripped my hand under the table. _Nice to have a friend here with me I guess... Even if I don't know her very well,_ I thought. John and the other girl sat directly across from us. I forced myself to look up, and he gave me an awkward smile.

"Hi." He said, and with his simple greeting, I found myself getting overwhelmingly angry for some reason. Six chose that moment to interrupt, garnering the attention of everyone else.

"Hey, you guys want anything? I'm buying!" All of the numbers and Sam followed her, including the girl. Leaving me alone with John to start what would probably be a very interesting talk.

_So much for a friend, traitor. _

As if reading my mind, she looked back at me from where she stood at the counter. Something in her eyes calmed me a little, and I found the strength to look back at John.

"So I'll just get this out of the way, and assume your going to tell me that she's your one, and your sorry you were wrong about us, right?" I looked him dead in the eye as I took a sip of my now-cold cappuccino. All I could taste was ash.

He at least had the decency to look ashamed, which only served to make me feel guilty. Yes, he was going to break up with me. That didn't give me a right to be cruel.

"I am sorry, Sarah. I never thought for a moment that you weren't the one until we found her. It was beyond anything I'd ever felt..." He looked over at her, and I felt my stomach twist painfully at the look in his eyes. He loved her. He was _in love _with her. He had never looked at me like that. I sighed, a hitch in the breath I let out bringing his attention back to me, regret immediately replacing the love that had been shining in his eyes seconds before.

"Don't be sorry," I said, taking his hand in both of mine. "I'm glad you found her. You'll be happy now, and she can understand you better than I ever could. That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt," I saw him flinch at this, looking down at the napkin in front of him.

"But I understand. Like you said; Lorien's only love one person, ever."

He looked up at me, and I smiled softly at him. Just because I was hurting, didn't mean he had to. I would reassure him today, play the part of the good friend I hoped I could be for him, and go home to nurse my broken heart in the privacy of my own room.

"So, who is she? Does she have a name?" I smirked. He cracked a small smile, and I mentally patted myself on the back. He glanced up at her again as he started to speak, and I listened to him describe the girl who had replaced me, smiling the whole time. Her name was Loren to everyone who knew her – this time, of course – but she was number eight before he met her. _Loren, how original. Add a letter and it'd pretty much be giving their secret away to any suspicious conspiracy nut or Mogadorian who __crossed her __path, _I thought somewhat cynically as he proceeded to talk about how amazing she was.

Thankfully, the rest of the group chose that moment to walk up, and the conversation was redirected to introductions. Number five was a tall, scrawny boy named Ethan. His short black hair, green eyes and feline features made him look feral, and I desperately wished I had my camera in that moment. He looked so different from John and Six, but he was still gorgeous. All of them were beautiful, in fact; I assumed it was just an alien thing. Six I already knew, but she made us all laugh when she leaned in and said "Hey, I'm Six, I'm the awesome one."

Seven was shorter than the rest, but obviously the same age as the rest of them. His name was Kieran. He had pale, almost white hair and deep brown eyes that seemed to look into my very soul. His stare made me shiver.

Eight was a tall, reed-thin girl with blue eyes and dyed black hair with deep burgundy roots. She was soft spoken, but there was a fierce look in her eyes, that said she'd gone through a lot. She was so much prettier than me, and I felt a bit envious, knowing I could never compete with her if I tried. She was gorgeous, and she was Lorien like John. She was perfect for him. Six grabbed my hand under the table again. I was still surprised by the contact; she seemed to be the kind of person who wasn't really into physical contact, even in a comforting gesture. I glanced up at her; she really seemed to be reading my mind today, as she gave me a look that seemed to say everything would turn out ok. Even from someone I barely knew, the implied reassurance helped.

Nine was the youngest, a boy around 15 named Nathan with black hair like Ethan's. He was adorably shy and blushed when he introduced himself to me. It made my heart ache – a boy like him didn't deserve to be going through what he was; none of them did. Life could be so unfair.

We all made small talk for an hour or two, Six thankfully gaining much of the spotlight with her faux vanity, as well as being kind enough to buy me at least two more cappuccino's, as well as refills for anyone who wanted one. It had been around four when they arrived, so by the time conversation began to dwindle it was just about closing time at the café (7p.m.) and they had to leave and rent a hotel in the next town over anyway.

I saw them outside as the employees closed up shop behind us, and thought about what I had to look forward to when I got home – dinner with my family, all talking about their individual work or school days, as I sat there and pretended to listen. Don't get me wrong, I loved my family, but I would have a hard time participating in their happy conversation after the events of today. As I was mulling over this fact, Six pulled John aside and started speaking to him in a low voice. I couldn't make out their voices, but whatever it was they were talking about, he didn't seem too enthusiastic about it at first. I turned away, saying how nice it was to meet each of the newcomers, and how it was great to see Sam again, but I had to be leaving now. Before I got a chance to escape, Six grabbed my shoulder and spun me around.

"Hey where you going camera girl? I wanted to ask you a favor." She smiled at me. I looked behind her at the others who were all piling into the SUV and conveniently looking away. "Yes?" I asked warily, wondering why it was they all seemed to be pointedly avoiding any eye contact with me, even Sam.

"Well, I was wondering if it'd be ok to crash at yours tonight? You could tell your parents I'm some friend from high school or something. Honestly," She added in a low whisper, "I just don't want to share a room with three boys while four, eight and the dog get one all to themselves." She grinned, and I didn't flinch when I realized what she'd said.

"Uhm, I guess yea. I don't mind."

With that she gave John a thumb's up and began pulling me towards her bike as the SUV sped out of the lot.

"Didn't come in a car did you? No? Good. This baby goes faster than most of them anyway, and I'm ready to hit the hay, so lets go." She didn't even pause in what she was saying to make sure I hadn't driven here, which I hadn't, but I was still nervous about getting on the bike.

"Or I could just walk... It's not that far," I stated nervously, and blushed when she gave me a mocking look.

"You are going to get on the bike. It won't kill you, I've even got a helmet for you if you want." She teased. I sighed and climbed onto the back of the slim bike, taking the proffered helmet and securing it tightly on my head as she revved the engine to life. Sending up a silent prayer that we made it to my house in one piece, I wrapped my arms around her waist and settled in for the ride. I didn't fail to notice a small shiver run through her body before she sent the bike rocketing down the street, but assumed it was from the chilly late August weather.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:**** Alright! Getting back into the writing thing slowly, so there's the first chapter of my *first* story. It's going to (hopefully) be an ongoing thing for a while, maybe a dozen chapters at most I think. As of now, this is my first multi-chapter fic, not counting previous failed projects, so we'll see how it goes. Please review! Con-crit is absolutely welcome. No flames please. Thanks guys, love ya!**

**~TattooTanith**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** Hey guys! Back for chapter two, so I'm doing much better than last time. And omg! After only two hours, the first chapter got a review! XD Thanks go to Riley and the-voice-inside-of-me, and chapter two is for you, for being awesome. Lol. Again, hope my new writing style doesn't bother you, and sorry for vanishing and completely starting over when I came back. I hope your enjoying the story so far, and any reviews, I'll respond to each of them as soon as I can. Sorry guys, joining the army at the new year, so I'm always busy getting ready for that and such. Please bear with me. And now, onto the story!**

**Warning: Femmeslash, G/G sex. Don't like it, don't read. It's that simple guys. Also, some characters may be a bit OOC, I apologize in advance if they are.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim rights to any characters, plot lines or themes from the original book/movie. All of the above belong to the amazing author, Pittacus Lore. I do however reserve the right to claim any OC's, and the made up smutty gay romance that will follow this disclaimer. And my brand new solid steel Keyblade. Oh yea. :P**

* * *

><p>When Six and I pulled into the driveway of my house a few minutes later, I thanked any god or goddess up there that I was still alive. The ride over had scared the life out of me, and all I could do through most of it was cling to Six and press my face into the back of her jacket as trees and buildings became colored blurs. As the engine died, I could feel Six try and get off the bike, but I still clung to her for a moment, trying to get my heart rate to return to normal.<p>

"Y'know, we're here now. You can let go." She said chuckling softly.

I laughed nervously and let go of her, using the proffered hand to get off the red beast as fast as I could. I would definitely never own a motorcycle.

"Do you always drive like your ass is on fire?" I asked, laughing lightly. She looked at me strangely for a moment before answering.

"No I just wanted to get here fast. I'm dead tired remember?" And she stuck her tongue out at me. I laughed again, seeing the childish display, and led the way inside.

"Mom, I'm home!" I yelled out as I reached the kitchen, looking around. Six followed close behind, her black bag slung over her shoulder. "I guess she's not home yet," I said, picking up a note on the counter. "But my brothers over at his friends house for the weekend. So you won't have to worry about one person at least." I reached into the fridge, grabbed two Pepsi's, and headed up the stairs to my room.

"I obviously only have one bed, so I guess we're sharing, unless you want it to yourself. I'll explain everything to mom and dad when they get home, whenever that'll be." I turned around to see Six just standing in the doorway, looking around.

"Are you ok?" I asked, taking a step toward her. She seemed to shake herself out of something, and smiled at me.

"Yea, no I'm fine. It's just... Your a really great photographer. I had no idea. John didn't really like to talk about you. I mean, he really closed up after we left."

"Oh... Thanks." I said, and blushed. I heard compliments every day about how I was good with a camera, but coming from Six it just felt different. It actually meant something. We stood there in awkward silence for a second, her still taking in the pictures on my walls, and me just watching her. When I realized what I was doing I quickly turned around to fiddle with my camera's. _God, Sarah, way to be a freak. You don't just stare at someone like that, it's weird. _

My eyes caught on my favorite camera. The one with all the light leaks. _I bet I could take some amazing pictures of Six with this one. _I turned around, camera in hand, and almost bumped right into the subject of my thoughts. I hadn't even heard her move.

"Sorry," She said, running a hand through her hair, "It's just kinda cool, all those cameras. I've never used one. No evidence rule, and all that. I can see why you like taking pictures though. You're very good at it, like I said." I looked at her for a second, surprised that she seemed so flustered. I just smiled. Even kickass aliens could get flustered in unfamiliar houses. Who knew?

"Well, could I take your picture?" I asked, holding up the camera. She gave me a strange look, staring at me as if she were trying to figure me out, before she broke into a grin. "Sure, I guess. Can I take yours too?" I smirked; the situation felt very familiar. Just like the first time he came over. _Don't think about him._

For the next hour I took pictures of Six in various poses and lighting's. I even managed a few candid photos while she was just looking around at all the other pictures. She really seemed fascinated by my work, and it felt good to watch someone really take it all in. Normally people just wanted to see how good I was so they could decide if they wanted me to do a job for them. Six just liked to look at all the different perspectives. Eventually I got around to teaching her how to work the camera, and she took pictures of me. It felt so different, being on the other side of the lens, but I was flattered by the fact that she wanted to take my picture. She wouldn't let me see the picture's she took, saying she wanted them to be a surprise. I just laughed and smiled in acceptance. She was a strange girl, but we were becoming fast friends.

My mother got home around 9, my father shortly after, and I explained the situation, using the lie Six had suggested. We had a semi-quiet dinner, compared to a normal night in my house. I associated it with the absence of my brother – he was normally the life of the conversation. My parents did ask Six a little about herself, and she kept up with the story, saying she was John's sister, Jane, who had transferred when he did, then left when she found out he was a criminal. The entire town was still under the suspicion that John and Henri had been terrorists or something, but my parents were good people, and believed that they had just been mixed up in someone else's problems. Both assumptions couldn't have been further from the truth, which amused Six and I to no end. Six sat next to me, and every so often she would brush her hand against my arm while gesturing during conversation, or nudge my side. It seemed she wanted to keep contact with me at all times, which was oddly comforting to me. I saw my parents eyes directed to the point of contact every time it happened, and laughed inwardly. Knowing them, they probably thought something was going on between us.

Dinner was soon over, and I suggested to Six that she go ahead and get ready for bed while I helped my mother with the dishes. As soon as my mother and I were alone, she turned to me with a strange look.

"Is that girl gay?"

I was a little shocked that she was so abrupt about it, but had expected some questioning. I thought about how to answer her for a second, and realized I didn't know how. I didn't know if Six was into girls or guys – it hadn't come up in conversation at all during the past few hours she'd been around me, and I hadn't thought to ask.

"Uhm, I don't know.. Why?" All of a sudden I felt threatened by the question; why should it matter? She was my friend, it wasn't like she'd been hitting on me or anything, and even if she had, it wouldn't have bothered me.

"I don't know. I don't like the way she acts around you. I think she's gay. And I think she likes you. I don't like it."

I was appalled. My family was normally so relaxed about things, it had never occurred to me that either of my parent's would be homophobic. It just seemed impossible. Granted, sexuality had never been a topic of conversation, I had never questioned mine, and there were no openly gay people in our town.

"What?" I snapped. "Why should it matter if she's gay? It's not like she's hitting on me. And so what if she is? She's my friend, mom. Whether she's gay or not doesn't matter to me, because I know she's a good person!" My mother looked utterly surprised, then glared at me. She opened her mouth to say something, but I interrupted her.

"No mom. Shut up. I didn't think you could be so cruel. You've always been so relaxed about everything, and taught me to be kind to everyone. And now I find out your prejudiced against gay people. That's just – crazy! It's hard to even process!

"I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow." I threw down the drying cloth I had in my hand and hurriedly made my way out of the kitchen and upstairs, leaving my mother, shocked into silence, behind me.

I walked into my room expecting Six to be in the shower or in bed already, but instead she was standing in front of my window, bag over her shoulder. She turned around at the sound of my entrance, a sad smirk on her face.

"I heard everything." She said. _Shit._ "I'll just go. I don't want to cause any unnecessary trouble for you with your family." I was pissed.

"No, you won't. You're not leaving just because my mom was being a bitch. It doesn't matter to me!" I had steadily moved forward until I was standing right in front of her, and now we were less than a foot apart. "Don't leave." I finished quietly, looking down.

"I'm gay." She murmured. Without hesitation, I grabbed her hand in mine. I needed her to realize it didn't matter. I didn't want her to leave.

"It. Doesn't. Matter." I looked her directly in the eye as I said this, hoping the weird mind-reading thing she'd been doing earlier worked now. That she knew I was telling the truth.

"Ok." She dropped her bag, and moved closer. My heart picked up speed. I was nervous, and I didn't know why. I just knew I didn't want her to leave. I was glad she was going to stay.

We stood there in silence for what seemed like forever, just looking at each other, before she pulled me close and wrapped her arms around me. Hugging me. I was surprised; I still didn't think of Six as an affectionate person, despite the events of today. But she was hugging me.

"Thank you." I couldn't help but smile. "It's no problem at all." I said, pulling back. "Your my friend. It doesn't matter to me that your gay." Her smile faltered for a split second before she leaned down and grabbed her bag. "I guess I'd better get ready for bed. I'm really tired now." She said with a chuckle.

"Uhm, yea. Guess we both should." I punctuated my sentence with a yawn followed by a giggle.

We got ready for bed in a comfortable silence, and slipped under my sheets next to each other after just a bit of convincing her that it was fine to share the bed. As I slipped into unconsciousness, I couldn't help but wonder what was going on with me, that I had become so attached to Six in just a day, that I couldn't handle the thought of her leaving my house. _It's just because she's your friend and you didn't want her leaving upset._ Yea. That had to be it.

Sometime during the night I woke to the sound Six's voice close to my ear. _"Sarah."_

"Hmm?" No answer. "Six, wutsup?" I slurred. Still no answer. Through the thick fog of sleep, worry began to set in. She wasn't answering me.

My eyes snapped open and I turned in the direction her voice had come from. She was fine. Still asleep, she was laying right behind me, one arm around her stomach, the other under the pillow where she had set her dagger earlier. Maybe I was hallucinating her voice. She was obviously still asleep, the slow rise and fall of her chest proof that she was. As I was about to roll over and go back to bed, I heard it again. _"Sarah."_

She was talking in her sleep. I almost giggled, but kept my composure. _I wonder what she's dreaming about? _I thought. I was apparently part of the dream, if her whispers gave any clue. For the third time she whispered my name. I looked closely at her, trying to gain some sort of hint from her body language. We were close enough that even in the dark I could make out her features perfectly. There was a crease between her brows; she seemed to be upset about something. I jumped a little as I felt something against my stomach. I looked down to see the fingers on the hand at her waist twitching lightly, as if resisting the urge to touch something.

Was she reaching for something in her dream? Was she reaching for me? My rational mind obviously had nothing to do with my guessing, or my following actions. I lay back down facing her, being careful not to bump or jostle her too much, lest she wake up. I curled my left arm under the pillow, my forearm pressed close to hers. I grabbed her left arm, resting on her stomach, and pulled it around my waist, wrapping my right arm around her to rest against her back. I didn't know why, but this felt comfortable, almost natural. I looked at her face to see if she had stirred at all, but nothing had changed. Except her facial expression; the worry lines had smoothed, and she almost seemed to be smiling. Almost. I smiled sleepily and closed my eyes, ready to go back to sleep. Before I completely drifted off, I heard her whisper my name again, as she pulled me closer in her sleep. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:**** Chapter Two! There's some drama there, but I hopefully made up for it with the fluff at the ****end. Sarah's so adorable. XD I know it may seem to be progressing fast (at least to me), but that's the way it's writing itself. I tried to rewrite the chapter to make the whole pre-relationship thing take longer, but it's just not happening. x.x**

**Regardless, I hope you liked chapter two of Inevitable. If you could drop a review, it'd be very much appreciated. Con-crit accepted, please don't flame though. Love ya guys!**

**~TattooTanith**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**** Chapter three! Sorry for the wait, but at least I haven't abandoned it like I did all my others. x.x Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, I'm trying to get net long enough to reply, but bear with me in the meantime. I'm going to be going on a mini vacation soon to visit some family, and I'm not sure if I'll be able to write much while I'm gone, but I'll do my best. And no worries, I'll be posting at least one more chapter between now and then. Lol. And now, onto the story!**

**Warning: Femmeslash, G/G sex. Don't like it, don't read. It's that simple guys. Also, some characters may be a bit OOC, I apologize in advance if they are.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim rights to any characters, plot lines or themes from the original book/movie. All of the above belong to the amazing author, Pittacus Lore. I do however reserve the right to claim any OC's, and the made up smutty gay romance that will follow this disclaimer. And my gray 1988 Ford Crown Victoria (which I'm selling soon to buy a Vespa). XD**

* * *

><p><span><strong>SixJane's POV**

I woke up to the pleasant feeling of a warm body pressed close to mine. I hadn't had that sense of security since I was a child sleeping in the arms of my Cêpan, so I lay there for a moment, enjoying the feeling before I realized something – I fell asleep next to Sarah. The girl I loved. The girl I was meant to be with: _that didn't know it._

Before I could mess up any worse I vanished from the bed and appeared a few feet away near her camera table. I looked down and my eyes caught on her favorite camera. The one with all the shots I'd taken of her. I picked it up and walked back to the end of the bed. The way the light fell over her face was beautiful. I took a few pictures, thinking of the day I would tell her that I loved her. I would show her these pictures and the ones I'd taken last night, and maybe she would see how beautiful she was to me.

I set the camera down again and sat on her windowsill. _How did I end up holding her? I fell asleep on the other side of the bed to assure I didn't do anything stupid like that. _I sighed loudly, realizing how close I had been to ruining everything. John had just broken up with her not too long ago. She wasn't ready for another relationship yet, not after waiting for him for two years just to be told she wasn't the one he wanted to grow old with. That had to have hurt her badly. I didn't want to rush in and tell her just yet – she wouldn't believe it.

I thought back to the day we found Loren.

**Six months previous**

We had been in a small town in Britain, searching for Number Eight. All we knew then was that this one was a girl around 16-18, same age range as John and I, and that she was definitely nearby. The stench of Mog's was thick in the air surrounding an old house that had conveniently "burned down", so we knew the Mog's may have found Eight's Cêpan, but not the girl herself. We would've felt it if she was dead. We searched the surrounding forest for a bit before we found her. The only sign of her came when John dropped to his knees randomly. I looked over at him, afraid he might be injured, but he just looked at me and said "She's here."

She was four feet underground – That was when we found out she could manipulate the elements. Apparently the Mog's had come into the house she and her Cêpan had shared – the house that had later been burned down – while they were out. They were apparently going to wait until Eight came home from school and kill her then, but her Cêpan had smelled them in the house (it's a very distinctive stench, really). She had ordered Eight to go into the woods and hide while she dispatched the Mog's and they would meet up later - if she survived. Obviously the woman, whose name had been Emilia, had fallen during the fight.

What I noticed the most was that John's eyes never left the girl, who's name turned out to be Loren. Her real name. I remember thinking that it was kind of a funny name. _Just one letter difference and it'd be a total giveaway. _

After we had found a place to sleep that night, and Loren was asleep, I asked John if I could talk to him. When we were a safe distance away from her, and close enough to still watch her, I looked him directly in the eye and asked him flat out.

"She's the one isn't she?" He looked down, almost ashamed. "Yes." As soon as he said it, it felt like a weight was lifted off my chest. I was free to pursue Sarah.

I told John all about how I knew Sarah was the one for me, but was afraid the fates had screwed me and made the both of us fall for her when I met them as a couple.

"I'm so glad that isn't the case. I wouldn't have made a move on Sarah if she was yours, but I'm glad that now we both have a chance to be happy." I explained. He nodded in agreement, and we talked for a bit more before Loren called for him in her sleep. I thought all that night about how to talk to Sarah, how to tell her. I knew then that it would take a while for her to accept. But I didn't even know if she was gay! _Of course she is. She at least has to be bi. Your meant for each other. Fate wouldn't do that to you._ I thought. At least I hoped it wouldn't. But I wouldn't know for a while. And waiting for her would be a test of willpower now that I knew she was free to pursue. I had someone to love. To share my life with, however long I lived. To protect. I had something to live for other than a dead planet I couldn't remember and a new one to save. I had a purpose other than the one assigned to me.

I prayed fate would give me the opportunity to fulfill it.

**Sarah's POV**

I woke up feeling lonely. I could tell without even moving or opening my eyes that Six was not in the bed next to me. The sense of happiness that had come over me before I fell asleep was now gone, leaving me alone with the cold space that should've been where Six was sleeping next to me. Something was going on with me, I could tell. I needed some alone time to think, and soon. But first, to determine where Six went to.

I cracked one eye open first, scanning the area right in front of me – Where Six should've been. Sunlight was streaming in through the window next to my bed, but not a lot. I deduced that it was early morning, seven-ish. _God why would anyone wake up this early without an obligation to do so? _I was definitely not a morning person. High School syndrome had not left me in the year since I'd graduated.

I opened both eyes fully now, realizing I would be putting the coffee pot to use if I wanted to be ready for the photo shoot I had today at noon. "Six?" I croaked out to the room.

"Over here." I turned around, finding her near the other window in my room. Sitting on the windowsill, bag in hand. I sat upright in bed, a frown beginning to form on my lips.

"Y'know, we've gotta stop meeting like this. You are not leaving. End of story." She laughed, and grinned at me somewhat guiltily. "You wouldn't say that if you had woken up about ten minutes ago."

I was confused. What was ten minutes ago? "Why, what was ten minutes ago?"

"I woke up cuddled up to you. And you may not care that I'm gay, but I doubt that even you would be comfortable waking up with a lesbian alien that you barely know practically wrapped around you. And neither would your mother, had she decided to come up here this morning."

I stared at her a moment, my brain taking a moment to catch up with her in it's stage of semi-consciousness. Then I burst out laughing. Six gaped at me like I had just grown three heads, which only made me laugh harder. When I regained my composure (which took a good bit, mind you), I smiled at Six and began to explain.

"Well, one: No one comes in my room for anything. It's been that way since I was fifteen and my dad walked in on me naked. Two: Your not just a 'lesbian alien' that I 'barely know'. I already consider you a friend of mine, remember? And three: last night I woke up to you having a nightmare or something, so I cuddled up to you, and you chilled right out. So it wasn't your fault." I smiled, conveniently leaving out the fact that she had called for me in her sleep. I didn't want to let on that I knew anything if she didn't mention it first.

She stared at me for a minute, again as if I had grown three heads, and then dropped her bag.

"Well in that case can we get some coffee? I'm half dead, and I don't feel like running to the next town over just to get John to hit me with his lumen." I laughed again at the fact that we both thought the same thing – the coffee thing at least – and got up out of bed.

"Alright, lets go then. I need coffee too. Badly." We both laughed the whole way down stairs.

When we got downstairs, I found a note in the kitchen from my mother. She had already left for work, and probably wouldn't be home until just before dinner. It also said she wanted 'Jane' out by the time she got home. I crumpled the note in my hand, pissed that she was still being so rude. I turned around to throw it away, and almost ran into Six again. She was very good at sneaking up behind me.

"Looks like we're sleeping at your place tonight." I said jokingly, the bitterness in my voice obvious even to myself. I knew she had read the note over my shoulder, there was no need to explain.

"I can get you a room at the hotel if you don't want to be here, but you shouldn't be doing this over me. They're your family. I'm just a new friend." She looked down at me with a sad expression, and it was then I noticed how much taller than me she was. Not a lot, but enough that she could look down at me. I always preferred the people I dated to be taller than me. _Shut up brain. _

"Your not a new friend, I've known you for two years. Nice try. And I don't want to be here. She needs to learn how it feels to be shunned for the way you feel. She doesn't like gay people, I don't like her homophobia. Simple." I moved around Six to the counter, setting up the coffee and pulling out the two largest mugs we had, then cream, sugar, spoons, and napkins. I turned back to see her sitting at the island in the center of the kitchen, looking right at me. I blushed.

"You don't have to get me my own room at the hotel. It'll just cost more. We can share like we did here, that way it'll be cheaper and you won't have to sleep in the same room as Sam and the other guys." I was hoping she didn't hear the eagerness in my voice. I wasn't sure why, but I didn't want her in a separate room from me. I wanted to be near her. I wanted to cuddle up to her when she called for me at night. I didn't know what this was, but I didn't want it to end.

All she did was smile. "Ok."

By the time we both finished our coffee, it was ten o'clock. John had called Six to say that the others were still sleeping, and that they'd probably just have a day in to get some real sleep after traveling for so long. There were no more steps to be made in the game now; the numbers had all been found, but there were still no clues as to Sam's dad, and no one knew what to do next. Six decided to come with me to my noon shoot, so we both had to get ready, and I had to pack a few things for however long I'd be gone. I packed my favorite camera, six rolls of film, and four changes of clothes; if I needed more I could always come back when my parents weren't around.

Six sat on my bed the entire time, just watching me. I wasn't used to her attentive stare, and blushed brightly the whole time.

"Do you have a fever?"She suddenly asked. I blushed brighter. So she had noticed.

"Uhm, no. It's just kinda warm in here." She looked at me as if to say 'I'm not stupid', and grinned. "Sarah, it's fall. And your heats not even on right now. Am I making you uncomfortable by staring? If I am I'm sorry, I just watch people a lot. Kinda comes with the territory when you always have to stay super aware of your surroundings."

_Of course it's not just you Sarah, stop being stupid._ I couldn't help the strange sense of disappointment that overwhelmed me when she said it was just a quirk of hers. I wanted her to want to watch me just because she could, not because of some instinct. _Shut up brain!_

"Nah, it's ok. I'm just not used to it is all. I'm usually by myself or surrounded by people that are a lot less alert than you." I smiled at her, but inside I was all scrambled up. I couldn't understand what was going on in my head, and it bothered me.

When we got to the hotel, it took me a moment to get adjusted enough to get off the bike again. I really needed to get used to that if I wanted to spend more time with Six.

"Why would anyone get one of those damn things?" I asked incredulously, glaring at the Ducati with dislike. Six laughed at my reaction.

"Because I like to go fast." She waggled her eyebrows at me, and I blushed. Graphic images flooded my mind; images of Six and I. And I didn't dislike them. _Uh-oh._

I choked out a nervous giggle and followed Six to the reception area of the hotel. The clerk at the desk was a short boy who looked to be in high school who spoke to Six's chest. I wanted to pummel him. _Whoa Sarah, chill._

Six looked at me curiously for a second before turning to the boy and asking for a room. _Fuck what if she's doing that weird mind-reading thing again? _

_Then your screwed._ My brain answered me. I wanted to growl in my frustration but held myself in check. My attention was drawn back to what was occurring in front of me when the boy asked Six a question that made my heart twist for a second.

"Two beds, right?" _No! One bed. One. _"One." I sighed in relief, gaining a funny look from the boy. I had surprised myself with my own thoughts, but not enough to care about the boy's look. I just stuck my tongue out at him when he looked down at the hotel computer. "Alright, one bed, here's your key."

I smiled at Six as I grabbed the key and ran ahead to the room. As I was taking my last few steps toward the door, she appeared in front of me with a smirk on her face. "Nice try cheater, leaving me with the bag," she said as she grabbed the key from my hand. I still stood there for a moment clutching my chest as she unlocked the door and walked in. I had forgotten she could do that. _That explains how she always manages to sneak up on you so easily. _

Six popped her head around the door at that moment and smiled at me. "You comin'?"

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:**** Sorry guys, had to end it there. I've been really stuck on this chapter, as you can tell by the choppiness of the dialog and such. I don't know why, but this was very difficult to write. Oh well. The part of it from Six's POV was very easy, though (Probably because I can relate to her more than Sarah. She's just a tad too... girly? For me to relate to.) Anyhow, hope you enjoyed it. In the next chapter I'm going to have a few surprises for you, so look forward to it! Please review guys. Con-crit is welcome, no flames please. Thanks a bunch! Love ya guys!**

**~TattooTanith**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**** Chapter four! Don't kill me for this one guys, it had to be done. But there are a couple good parts, so that should make up for the bad. I know, reading this up here is probably a bit of worry right? Eh, I'm evil, what can I say. Lol. Also I apologize for the delay, I know I said in a few review responses (the few I had time to write) that it would be up within a few hours, but my internet access was cut short. Hope your not too mad! Also, for those of you who have read the original chapter one, please note that I changed it a bit. Not enough that you have to read it over (except I forgot to mention Nine the first time), but if you want, you can. And now, on to the story!**

**Warning: Femmeslash, G/G sex. Don't like it, don't read. It's that simple guys. Also, some characters may be a bit OOC, I apologize in advance if they are.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim rights to any characters, plot lines or themes from the original book/movie. All of the above belong to the amazing author, Pittacus Lore. I do however reserve the right to claim any OC's, and the made up smutty gay romance that will follow this disclaimer. And the cute new black and purple scarf/glove set my friend got me for the winter. :3**

* * *

><p>It took Six and I a while to get things situated in the room (mostly because the bed was so damn comfortable I didn't want to leave). We stopped in to see John and the others, and made plans for dinner with everyone later (Chinese takeout). When we left the hotel it was already 11:15 and we had to hurry to get back to Paradise and the shoot location. I didn't mind so much when Six went way over the speed limit. Granted, I clung to her back like I was glued there, but it wasn't as bad as the past two times. As we rode toward town, I allowed myself to think over the things that had been going through my head in the past twenty-four hours.<p>

I knew one thing for sure: unless Six mentioned him, John had not crossed my mind once since she walked up to me and asked to stay at my place. This was huge; I had been head-over-heels in love with him for the past two years, waiting for him to come sweep me off my feet. But as soon as Six and I were alone, he had been completely irrelevant to my happiness. Which could mean only one thing – I was Six's true love. Obviously the first thing to come to mind was how cheesy that sounded. The second was more important by far – When did I start liking girls? Did Six know that we were meant for each other? And why was it so easy for me to settle into the idea of being what I was to Six when I had just been dumped by the man I thought I was in love with?

These questions only served to confuse me more, along with the other questions that they brought to mind. I really needed some time alone to think.

When we got to Paradise again Six pulled over to get gas, and I took the opportunity to break the news to her.

"Your photo shoot today is for the school yearbook?" She was obviously not excited about it. I had to laugh at the incredulous look on her face, but I completely understood her trepidation. It was the same school she had been partially responsible for destroying two years earlier, and where a few students still knew her as the girl who hung out with John – a.k.a. the terrorist. She was probably expecting to be verbally attacked – or worse – and I couldn't blame her.

"It'll be ok. I'll protect you from the big bad teenagers," I laughed at the thought of me protecting _her _from anything, and a broad smile brightened her features. Not just a smirk like every other time, but a genuine smile. _Wow, she's gorgeous. _I really needed to get a hold on thoughts like that, in case she did could hear inside my head like I thought she could. Speaking of which (or rather, thinking), I decided to approach the subject while I watched her at the pump.

"Hey Six?" Even I could here the nervousness in my voice. I didn't know why, but the thought of her knowing everything in my head both excited and unnerved me. I couldn't decide if her knowing everything was good or bad at the moment. "Yea hun?" She responded without looking away from the screen that displayed the cost. We both froze for a moment. _She just called me hun._

**Six/Jane's POV**

_Shit. I just called her hun. _I did the only thing I could think to do at the moment. And that was to pretend it never happened. "What's up?" I asked, turning to look at her. She stared at me for a second, and I could see the shock on her face, but she quickly recovered and tried to speak. "Uhm, w-well I was just wondering if you could..." She drifted off for a second and I could tell she was trying to stop from stuttering again. I had made her nervous. _Why is she nervous? She doesn't know, does she? Shit. _

"Can you read my mind?" She blurted out, looking me in the eyes again. "I mean, is that one of your legacies?" So she had caught on. I had two choices. One, I could say yes, and pretend that it was just a legacy. Which would be a lie. Or two, I could tell her no, and let her be suspicious until I got the nerve to explain the truth to her.

"Psh, no, but I wish. If I could read minds, that'd be awesome!" I smiled at her, trying to convey with my facial expression that I was being completely honest. And failing, by the look on her face. She totally knew I was lying. I quickly changed the subject.

"Alright, all done. Lets go so you can protect me from all those evil teenagers!" I joked. _Nice save, jackass. _

When we arrived at the high school I couldn't help but flinch seeing the football field. I didn't feel bad for destroying it, but after being raised for most of my life trying to stay inconspicuous, it had been way too obvious for my comfort, and I couldn't help the feeling that everyone who looked my way knew that I had helped in the destruction. It was a very uncomfortable feeling.

I sat to the side of Sarah for the next four hours as she took each of the three hundred and fifty students' pictures. For such a huge job, I expected it would be at least a two day thing, but I watched in surprise as she made short work of the crowd. Four hours, three hundred and fifty pictures. That had to be some kind of record. Ok, maybe not, but it was really amazing to watch Sarah in action. She was a master working in her element, and it was like art just watching her direct each student to pose for a picture that brought out their best features. I was also extremely envious of this large group of people that I didn't know – for four solid hours, they had Sarah's undivided attention, except for a twenty minute lunch break.

When it was over I could see in her face the look of absolute contentment – She really loved photography. I smiled to myself. A happy Sarah was a happy Six.

Heading back to the hotel for dinner with the gang, I regretted for the first time that I had a bike and not a car. I loved the closeness between Sarah and I, but I would've preferred the ability to see her. Not to mention the wind and sounds of traffic provided little to no time to talk to each other. I wanted to be able to get to know her better before I told her everything, but on the bike I couldn't do that. First on my list of things to do when the Mog's were finished: get a car. A nice one, maybe a Mustang or a Porsche, but I was definitely trading in the bike. Sarah would be ecstatic – I knew for a fact that she didn't enjoy the bike too much.

When we got back to the hotel we went to our room first so Sarah didn't have to carry her camera bag (that thing is heavy! She must have packed all of them when we were leaving her house!), then went to meet with the others in John's room. John and Loren were cuddled up with Bernie on the bed, while the others had brought the chairs and table from their room. Five chairs, two tables, a couch and a bed in one very small hotel room. Insane, I know. Sarah and I opted for the couch, as it was the only available seat in the room. It was more like a love seat, so our bodies were so close that her thigh brushed against mine every time she so much as twitched. I was in hell. The proximity was great, yea, but being as though we weren't together (yet), it was torture.

Ordering from the Chinese restaurant was eventful because neither Ethan nor Nathan had ever even heard of anything on the menu; both of them had lived completely off the map since we had come to earth, like three before... Before. I helped explain everything to them and then sat back down next to Sarah, not really into the whole group dinner thing anymore. None of us had known One, Two, or Three, but we all felt the loss of our companions from time to time. We were the last of our kind; we were all each other had, until we each found the people we were meant to love. Sarah must have felt my pain through our connection, because she immediately set her hand on my thigh. I looked up to see the concern written all over her face. Whether she knew what was going on or not, she was already feeling the result of our being so close in the last two days.

You see, when we find our true mates, the connection is already there, but if we don't stay close one another, it's not very strong. Just a faint remorse when we're separated that fades to a dull ache after a long period of time. My Cêpan used to tell me that on Lorien true mates were more often than not born in close proximity of each other. It was fates way of making things easier for us, I suppose. But when they were born on other continents, both parties would spend their entire lives feeling a bit out of place, always feeling the pull until they found one another. And the bond strengthens the longer the two people spend with each other.

Over the past two days, the bond between Sarah and I had already gotten so strong that I was able to read her thoughts some of the time, and she, apparently, could feel what I felt. I smiled at her, trying to reassure her. I didn't want her to be upset just because I was. She smiled back at me, but I could tell she wasn't believing my false happiness. A minute later my phone buzzed in my pocket. A text from Sarah.

**What's wrong?**

I smiled, appreciating the privacy of cell phones. I'm the kind of person who prefers not to share personal conversations.

**It's nothing. :)** I sent back, but I knew she wouldn't let it go. In fact, she sent the exact same text to me a second time.

**What's wrong?**

**It's just kinda sad. The others. One, Two, and Three, y'know? **

**I'm sorry. :(**

**It's fine, not your fault. Don't be sad. :)**

She looked at me and smiled, pulling me into as much of a hug as sitting on the small couch would allow. Looking over her shoulder, I made eye contact with John. He smiled, probably thinking that I had already told her. I shook my head minutely, and he made a hand motion that plainly said _hurry up with it then._ I knew he wanted Sarah and I to be together and happy, but after his and Sarah's relationship, I couldn't really just come out and tell her like he had Loren. I smiled at him as Sarah pulled away, the best response I could give him at the moment.

After dinner we all lounged about for a bit, watching a movie on the hotels pay-per-view channel. Ethan, Kieran, Sam, and Nathan slowly left one by one with the chairs and table to their room. I looked to Sarah to see if she wanted to head to bed, but sighed as I saw her already asleep leaning against the arm of the couch. _Looks like I won't be getting any time alone to talk with her tonight after all._ I carefully lifted her into my arms while John moved to open the door for me. I held her tightly, cradling her in my arms with her head on my shoulder. With the hand holding her back I waved goodnight to John and Loren as much as I could and carried Sarah to our room one level up. As I switched her to one arm to get the key card out of my pocket (thank goodness for my strength), she stirred.

"Six?" She asked, the sleep making her voice slightly husky. I felt a minute shiver race down my spine at the sound of it.

"Yea, it's me." I responded after a moment. Her only response was to snuggle closer to me. I smiled.

Getting into the room, I didn't turn on the light. I could see just fine, and I didn't want to disturb Sarah. Setting her on the bed, I went about taking off her shoes and jacket. I wasn't going to bother waking her just to change into bed clothes, and I definitely wasn't going to undress and redress her myself. That would probably kill me. I got my things to take a shower and moved into the small bathroom. The shower was a cramped thing just big enough for one person, but it would do. As I was undressing I heard a phone ring in the other room. I let it ring, knowing it wasn't mine. Sarah was knocked out already, They'd just have to wait until tomorrow. When I heard the ringtone sound a second time, it crossed my mind that whoever it was damned insistent for ten thirty P.M. in a small town. I heard Sarah answer the phone this time and sighed. Oh well. The next words out of her mouth set my heart thundering.

"What do you mean Alex is missing?"

I ran out of the bathroom immediately, not caring that I was only in my underwear. Sarah's brother was in trouble. I flicked the light on and Sarah almost dropped the phone when she saw me. Any other time this would've made me smirk and try a bit of flirting, but all I could think about was her brother. I had never met the boy, but he was related to Sarah. She loved him, and therefore I took it a personal responsibility to make sure he was ok. As Sarah listened to the person on the other line, her mother I assumed, she got her shoes and jacket back on in record time. I quickly redressed and grabbed my knife, thinking it wouldn't hurt to have something to defend myself with, just in case. As she ended the call, I could see the tears start pouring down her face. I moved to her side, wrapping my arms around her.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice cracking. It was the most painful thing I'd ever been through, seeing her like this.

"He didn't come from school today. When mom got home she searched the whole house and then called all his friends and the school. No one's seen him all day; He never even went to his friends house the other day." My blood chilled as I heard this. He had been missing since John and the other numbers and I had gotten into the area.

"We need to go," I said stonily, my voice hard with determination. I didn't know for sure, but if my suspicions were correct, this meant more trouble than even Sarah knew. I all but dragged her out of the room, locking the door and turning to her. "Hold onto me and close your eyes." She looked at me curiously for a moment before wrapping her arms around me securely and closing hr eyes. In a second we were in the boys' room, and I extricated myself from her grasp. When I had moved us both she had latched onto me as hard as she could, probably from the sensation of displacement (it wasn't comfortable for anyone else but me, from what I've been told).

"Wake up! We've got an emergency" I said loudly to the dark room, and immediately three lamps turned on. Kieran, Ethan and Nathan were all fully dressed with knives in their hands, and Sam was still wiping the sleep from his eyes. Humans. "We need to go. Get John and Loren and meet me in the parking lot as soon as you can. Now." I didn't waste any time, but neither did they. The one advantage we had in this situation was that we were used to getting things done fast. I wrapped my arms around Sarah's waist this time and before she could say a word, we were standing next to my bike.

"Sarah," I said, voice shaking. Her eyes were still closed, and I didn't want to tell her what I was about to say. I knew she was scared for her brother already. And I didn't want her to hate me or the others for this. I would understand if she did though. She opened her eyes slowly, looking directly at me.

"I think the Mog's have your brother. I'm so sorry." As she broke down, she clutched my shirt and buried her face against my shoulder. She didn't see the tears falling from my eyes as well.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:**** *Dodges various projectiles* I know, I'm terrible! Please don't hate me. XP It was necessary for a plot though! Don't tell me you guys want a plot-less smut-fest? You do? Sorry, it's already done. And I'm evil remember? Lol. Anyhow, I am sorry for the delay on this, hope you enjoyed it (aside from the awful ending) and I'll try to get another chapter up soon! Please review! Much love guys!**

**~TattooTanith**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**** Back again! I'd just like to take a moment to apologize to those of you who had this story on your favorites or alerts. I deleted it last time by accident because I was in a rush (you would be too if you were *technically* stealing wifi from a crazy neighbor who would probably shoot you if they found you in your breezeway). Again, sorry, but at least it's not gone forever right? Thank god for the document uploader saving stuff for a certain number of days. Lol. Anyhow, this chapter is where things get interesting. Or at least I'll try and make it that way (just a hint now, I've never written anything with action or fighting, so I'm winging it). And now, on to the *re-posted* story!**

**Warning: Femmeslash, G/G sex. Don't like it, don't read. It's that simple guys. Also, some characters may be a bit OOC, I apologize in advance if they are.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim rights to any characters, plot lines or themes from the original book/movie. All of the above belong to the amazing author, Pittacus Lore. I do however reserve the right to claim any OC's, and the made up smutty gay romance that will follow this disclaimer. And the coffee I'm drinking right now (at four A.M.). :P**

* * *

><p>We were almost to Paradise already, and Sarah hadn't even looked at me since I told her about my theory. I felt like the worst scum on the planet – because of me, because of our proximity, her only sibling was in danger. If we fixed everything, I would be leaving as soon as it was over. I couldn't do this to her again. I knew it would hurt to leave her; I would never be the same, but she didn't need me around if this was going to happen. Neither of us needed the Mogs using her as leverage against me.<p>

**Sarah's POV**

As we sped through the night on Six's Ducati, I clung to her back and prayed Alex would be ok. I didn't want to think about what the Mogs having him would mean, but I knew it was more likely than a random kidnapper. It was almost definite. I pressed my face into the back of Six's shirt and drew in her scent – vanilla and something smoky that I was too frazzled to focus on enough to name. Just her being with me calmed me a bit, but I knew I wouldn't be ok until Alex was safe. I couldn't be mad at John or Six or any of the others for this, knowing I had chosen to be a part of their lives, but I regretted not leaving with them the first time. If I had we never would've come back, and my brother wouldn't be in this situation. This was all my fault. When it was over, I would leave. I wouldn't endanger my family again.

We got to my parent's house in less than thirty minutes. Two police cars were parked at the curb, lights still on. I could hear my mothers crying from the steps, and I felt my heart ache in sympathy. I had brought this on my family.

"No you didn't." I turned my head so fast I was surprised I hadn't gotten a crick.

"How did you - ?" I left the question hanging at the look on Six's face. She looked positively haunted. Why? It wasn't her brother. She had never even met him. Why did she look the way I felt right now? It had to be...

"We're going to talk about this when Alex is back home. No arguing." I said, my voice flat. I wanted answers, and it was clear Six knew more than she was letting on. She opened her mouth but then closed it and motioned for me to go inside.

"Mom?" I called as I walked through my front door. It didn't even feel like home anymore. Not even one full day, and I already felt that this wasn't where I belonged. Where I belonged was behind me, standing on my porch; Six was all the home I needed. But I couldn't afford to think about that right now. I had to focus on getting my brother back.

I walked into the living room and was stunned by the sight. Never in my life had I seen the police in my house; never had I seen my mother and father look so sad and lost. I sat between my mother and father on the couch, my hand around my mothers shoulder and the other wrapped tightly around my fathers shaking right hand. I listened to the police and my mother as they discussed all that they knew so far. He hadn't come home from school. He hadn't even been to school today. The last time he was seen by anyone was at the library in town the day Six and the others arrived – just two blocks from the café we had been in. I couldn't believe this was happening.

As soon as they were done talking and I had given my statement (which wasn't much since I wasn't here when he left, or at all today) my mother disappeared into the kitchen to find her not-so-secret bottle of bourbon, and I hugged my father goodbye. My mother wouldn't even look at me. I could tell she blamed me for this too. I went upstairs and grabbed a picture of my brother from my room, and ran back to Six, still standing on the porch looking lost. I looked to where her bike was parked and sure enough, the black SUV was parked just behind it, John and the others all waiting to be informed.

"Come on. I've got a picture of Alex we can show the others. I don't care how long it takes, or how many of you will help me, but I'm going to find him." I grabbed her hand in mine and walked up to John's SUV. He rolled down the window and took the picture without a word, passing it to the others. He looked me dead in the eyes, and I could see the anger there.

"We'll all help you. I'm sorry your family got involved in this. Six already informed me while you were inside that the house reeked of Mog stink, so there's no doubt this is our fault. When this is over, we'll leave Paradise. I'm sorry." I stared at him in shock for a second, inhaling deeply to calm my anger.

"It's not your fault, it's got nothing to do with any of you, except Six and I. They're after Six just as much as you, and they only took my brother because they know Six and I are - " I stopped, not wanting to talk about this to him when I hadn't even spoken to Six about it. "They know that Six was staying with me. They must have been trailing you all before you even met up with me. Now can we please just try and find my brother please?"

Everyone stared at me, surprised by my outburst. Both John and Six knew me as a quiet, nice-girl type, so I could understand it a little.

Sam broke the silence from the back of the SUV. "Hey, can't Bernie track the Mogs by their smell?"

"Yea, that's how we've been avoiding them so well for the past few months!" Loren piped up. I sighed in relief, happy to be getting somewhere finally. The back door of the SUV slid open and Bernie hopped to the ground. We all watched as he ran up to the front steps of the house, then disappeared around the back. A short time later he bolted back around the other side, and down the road, barking like mad.

"Well? Let's go!" I said, and grabbed Six's hand, dragging her over to her bike. I turned to face her, grabbing both her hands in mine.

"Drive fast, Six."

**Six/Jane's POV**

The hunt for the Mogs started turning out to be a wild goose chase after two hours of following Bernie back and forth over Paradise's most obscure roads. Finally he started to slow down and then stop, but not because he had found them. He may be a chimera, but he's not exactly great on stamina in his beagle form. It was nearing one A.M. by the time we stopped, and Sam had already fallen asleep in the back of John's SUV. Sarah wasn't far from passing out herself, and we decided to stop and rest for the night.

The road Bernie had stopped on was flanked on both sides by dense forest, so we decided to set up a small camp a few yards in. The sleeping bags from traveling were still in the SUV, so there was no problem with sleeping arrangements. Except for the fact that Sarah and I would have to share. I knew she would probably want to talk about what was going on between the two of us, and I was nervous as hell about it. She sat on a fallen log and watched my every move as I laid out our sleeping bag a few yards away from the others. For the first time in years I could feel my cheeks heat in a blush. Normally it would be from the flattery of having her eyes on me, but now it was just shame. I had been withholding a lot of information from her, and now she knew. And she wasn't happy about it.

I tried to delay the talk for as long as possible by checking the gun I had gotten from under the back floorboard of the SUV, taking a "bathroom break" even though I didn't need to go, and searching for the water canteen (which I'd inconspicuously hidden under the sleeping bag). Finally I said I was going to smoke a cigarette. Last ditch effort, what can I say? And I did occasionally smoke when I was stressed. Menthol only. I expected her to stay near the firelight and wait for me to come back, but after a few seconds walking, I heard her light footsteps a few feet behind me. I sighed in defeat, and turned around to greet her.

"Sarah, I know you want to talk about things, I'm just not sure this is the best time for either of us. Your stressed about your brother, and I'm worried about both your and his safety." She didn't say anything for a second, but I could see the surprise on her face by a beam of moonlight. She obviously hadn't expected me to notice her until she confronted me. Silly humans. The next thing I knew, she was in my arms, burying her face in the crook of my neck. I could feel the hot, wet trail her tears made down my neck to the collar of my shirt, but didn't mind. She needed to let it out. I held her for a few moments, both of us silent except her occasional sobs and sniffles. Finally she was calm enough to speak, and I relaxed my hold on her so she could pull away. She didn't. Her arms tightened around the back of my neck as she began to speak.

"I know you can read my mind, and I don't really care how right now. I know we're meant to be Six. I don't care about the details right now, I don't care what it means other than I'm meant to be with you. And I need you to be here for me right now. I need you to hold me and tell me things are going to be ok. I'm scared Six. I'm scared for Alex, and you, and the others."

I took her words in for a second, soaking in the information slowly.

She knew, and it didn't bother her one bit. She wanted to be with me. I wrapped my arms around her tightly again, bringing her body as close to mine as possible and breathing in her scent of cinnamon and Autumn leaves. God, I would never forget that scent. I only felt the need to say one thing as I held her to me in the middle of those woods.

"Nikole. My real name is Nikole." She drew back for a moment, staring directly into my eyes. And then she kissed me.

**Sarah's POV**

Nikole. The name resonated in my heart, ricocheting around in my chest like a rocket out of control. The name of the person I was going to spend the rest of my life with. The name of the girl I was in love with, no matter what the details or consequences that came with that word were. Even with my brothers life on the line and chasing down Mogs, I couldn't help but feel my heart swell with the realization.

Before I could think about what I was doing, I leaned up and captured S- Nikole's lips with my own. Warmth flooded my entire body at the feeling of her lips against mine, and I stood stock still for a moment, taking in the sensation. Her lips were warm, almost hot, and smooth as silk. My hands fell from around her neck to rest on her shoulders, and I pulled away from her slowly, not wanting this feeling to end. But I had to tell her something.

"Nikole... I love you." Her face lit up as the words left my mouth, and I smiled back in response. It was contagious.

"I love you too, Sarah. Forever." I felt my heart swell again, this time at hearing her promise. I leaned back in to kiss her again, and wrapped my arms around her neck, drawing her close. After I got my brother home, and Nikole and the others kicked Mogadorian ass, I was definitely going to be doing this _a lot _more.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:**** Ok, wow. Five chapters! That's more than all of my old stories combined! **

***does a little dance***

**Also, I took minor liberties with all of the numbers in chapter one, Sarah's brother, and number six because I haven't read the book yet, and the movie doesn't give either one a (real) name. Anyhow, I'm thinking of only making this thing like, 8-10 chapters. Sarah's brother being kidnapped by Mogs was pretty much the *big plot twist* that signals the middle of the story, rising action (if you're an English class nerd like me), etc. Now I can drag it out a bit, and maybe make it longer, more action and fluff (more everything) but it's up to you guys. I've got a lot of the rest of this planned out already, but I can add a bit more if necessary. Drop me a review or send me a PM and let me know what you think, okay? Thanks guys, much love! (And sorry for all the crazy long A/N's). **

**~TattooTanith**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**** Back again! Sorry this took so long. I've been having a rough few days, and it can be really hard to write what's supposed to be a happy-ending love story when you're upset. But here's chapter six (finally)! And now, on to the *re-posted* story!**

**Warning: Femmeslash, G/G sex. Don't like it, don't read. It's that simple guys. Also, some characters may be a bit OOC, I apologize in advance if they are.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim rights to any characters, plot lines or themes from the original book/movie. All of the above belong to the amazing author, Pittacus Lore. I do however reserve the right to claim any OC's, and the made up smutty gay romance that will follow this disclaimer. And the sweet, perfectly aged leather jacket I'm wearing right now (because the waffle house where my cousin works is always freezing). XP**

* * *

><p><span><strong>SixJane/Nikole's POV**

We made our way back to the makeshift campsite in a comfortable silence, hands entwined. Just the feeling of her hand in mine, knowing things were going to work out between us, rose my spirits considerably. It was the best I'd felt in my entire life, aside from the fact that Sarah's brother was still in danger. Now, kind of, my little brother. I couldn't stand that I had caused Sarah's family to become endangered. The anger at myself and remorse at the situation colored my emotions, and Sarah immediately felt the change in my mood. She squeezed my hand lightly, a gesture of silent reassurance.

As we settled into our sleeping bag, John caught my eye from across the fire. A small smile indicated he knew what had occurred, and I smiled back, the first full smile I'd ever directed at him. I could tell it caught him off guard, and I couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Sarah, curled into my side, looked up at me.

"What's so funny?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

"Nothing hun, just thinking." I kissed her forehead lightly and settled in next to her, wrapping my arms around her waist and burying my face in the crook of her neck. I breathed in her scent in what I hoped was a discreet manner (I didn't want to seem like a weirdo), and hummed in contentment. There truly was nothing in the world like holding the one you loved.

**Sarah's POV**

I woke some time in the early morning, the sky just beginning to color with the sunrise. I could feel Nikole still pressed close to my back, the warmth of her body soothing me after the jumble of images and sounds that was the dream I woke from. I still didn't understand it – A man and a woman I didn't recognize crying, the walls of the building they were in crumbling around them. The sound of distant screaming a soundtrack to the occurring destruction, the couple held tight to each other and exchanged I love you's. I woke up just as fire erupted behind them. The dream had left me shaken; I couldn't deny that the two people struck me as somewhat familiar now that I thought over the dream, but I couldn't even begin to guess from where.

Just as I was beginning to relax and fall back to sleep I heard footsteps nearby. From behind Nikole and I. My entire body tensed, adrenaline shooting into my veins.

"Relax. It's just me," I heard Loren's voice as she approached. "The dream you had was a memory of Six's. Your bond is growing. Soon you will know all of her memories, and she will know yours. You will become so close it will seem that you have one mind. But you can't let it scare you."

I looked Loren in the eye as she sat on a tree stump close to mine and Nikole's sleeping bag. She smiled at me, and I could see the wariness in her eyes. Had she been having a nightmare as well?

"To answer your question, yes, I had a nightmare too. John and I have been having them for two weeks now. It's part of being... What we are. When we find our life mate, the bonding process fills in all the blanks; everything we've missed of the others life, through our dreams. It would be a good thing, except.. Well you know." I nodded, but still didn't say a word. It was strange, listening to the girl who had replaced me in John's life teach me about what to expect in being with Nikole.

"Wait, did you say Six? I thought she would've told you guys her name by now." Loren smiled again, shaking her head a bit. "No, Six is very... Reserved with the rest of us. Whatever she's told you is for the two of you to know, until she is ready to open up to us. All we know is that she is Six, and that she's our best fighter."

I smiled at this, feeling special. Nikole had chosen to share her life with me, and apparently only me, so far. I could sort of understand, after living her entire life in hiding, not trusting anyone. But I knew she would open up to the others. I hadn't known her for very long at all, but I knew she was kindhearted. She was just very reserved, as Loren had said.

"Wait – How did you know what I was thinking? I get how you knew about the dreams, but I thought it was just N-Six that could read my mind."

Loren looked down sheepishly, her cheeks coloring in what I assumed was embarrassment. A nervous laugh escaped her, and she avoided eye contact as she explained herself.

"I have two legacies, like John and Sarah. The first one is that I can control all four elements. And the second one is..."

"You can read minds. Well that's cool." I said flatly, a bit perturbed that seemingly everyone could read my mind.

"Not everyone. I am sorry that I've been reading your mind though. It's an invasion of privacy, and I shouldn't do it. It's just that you were really projecting while you were having that nightmare, and I thought I'd help ease some of your confusion... Sorry."

I smiled, surprised by her kindness, and apology. "It's ok Loren." She smiled at me, still looking a bit ashamed, but not as much.

"But that's another thing. It's just Six and I that can read your mind, but with Six it's a different story. She doesn't have the same legacy as me, it's that your her life mate. It's another part of the bond. You're not actually one of us, so it may take a while before your able to read her mind, but you've already started to feel what she feels. It's kind of like being what humans call an empath."

I tried to take everything Loren was explaining in stride, but it was odd. It was going to take a while for me to get used to the mind-reading, and empathy, and being connected to Nikole so completely this fast. I knew Loren could hear my thoughts and looked up, knowing she was going to say something on the matter.

"Just know that she'll love you forever. She'll never hurt you Sarah. I know on Earth, forever is normally only as long as someone stays interested in you, but with us it's different. You are the only one in Six's eyes. You always will be. I hope you're ready for the long-haul. I don't mean to scare you with that statement but... I just don't want to see her hurt. Or you."

She stood up, stepping around Nikole and I to walk over to her and John's sleeping bag.

"You should try and get some more sleep. We'll be leaving when John and Bernie wake up."

I watched as she settled down next to John, then turned to face Nikole. In the shelter of her presence, I drifted off quickly, thoughts of forever next to her lulling me to sleep.

**Six/Jane/Nikole's POV**

I lay completely still until Sarah fell back to sleep, feigning unconsciousness perfectly after years of practice. I had woken up shortly after Loren had approached her, listening as she filled Sarah in on the stranger aspects of what to expect. I knew it would take her a while to process everything, and I wanted to give her that time without influencing her with my feelings. I also wanted her to have some time to get to know Loren better; I knew she wasn't very comfortable around the other girl after how they had first met.

When I was sure she was asleep again, I carefully extricated myself from the circle of her arms and walked a few yards away to smoke another cigarette. As I sat against the base of a tree, I thought of how everything that had transpired would change her life. Not for the first time, I felt guilty for falling for her. It would've been so much easier to have fallen for someone like me; It wouldn't have been so strange for someone like me. But I knew there was no use thinking of what might have been different. I couldn't imagine my life without Sarah in it. She was the one I was meant to be with, and hopefully fate would decide to take it easy on her.

I sat against the base of the tree for about forty minutes, thinking things over and just admiring the sunrise. I felt when Sarah started to wake up, and waited patiently for her to come find me – I knew she would. As she approached me, I vanished on the spot and reappeared on a tree limb about ten feet above her. When she reached the exact spot I had been sitting, I dropped silently behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. Her body tensed for a split second before relaxing back against me, her hands coming up to cover mine at her stomach. I leaned back against the tree, pulling her with me. Neither of us said a word as she turned to look at me, her eyes scanning my face as if to memorize every detail. I lifted one hand to brush a finger down her cheek, across her chin and over her lower lip.

Without needing to verbalize my question, she leaned into me and pressed her lips lightly to mine. I shivered against her, not cold at all. She had such an effect on me it was almost unnerving – With the simplest gesture she could tear down the walls I had spent my whole life building. I sighed into the kiss when she brushed her tongue against my upper lip, letting her in without hesitation. When my tongue touched hers, her body began to shake, and the kiss immediately deepened. With an almost desperate urgency she gripped my hips, pulling my body as close to hers as possible. It surprised me, because I had never seen her as the assertive type, but I was quickly learning differently.

Sarah's hands moved to the hem of my shirt, her fingers reaching beneath it to barely skim against my skin. A small sound escaped my throat, somewhere between a gasp and her name, and I had to stop kissing her to concentrate on grabbing her hands.

"S-sarah, wait." Her only reply was to move her mouth to my neck, nipping lightly at the pulse point and making me shiver again. Her tongue snaked out to run _very_ lightly over my neck and I was quickly losing my focus. But I had to stop this. I didn't want to go any farther yet; here in the middle of the woods while we were supposed to be searching for her brother was not how I wanted us to get acquainted physically.

"Sarah... Sarah we can't do this." The strength in my voice surprised me – It was amazing what you could do when you put your mind to it. As soon as the words left my mouth, Sarah halted her actions and froze completely. I wrapped her arms around the back of her neck and just held her close to me until she relaxed again; She thought that I was rejecting her.

"It's not that I don't want... That. I do. It's just that I-I don't want it to be here in the middle of the woods, I don't want it to be like this. And... I want you to think a bit more before you decide you really want to be with me."

She pulled away from me at this last statement, looking at me in utter disbelief. Opening and closing her mouth a few times, she seemed to struggle with what she wanted to say before she finally decided.

"Nikole... I do want to be with you. I know it's going to mean a lot of adjustment on my part. I talked to Loren. She told me about some of the stuff her and John went through. I know it's going to be weird for me at first-" I looked down at this, feeling guilty again for dragging her into this mess. She gripped my chin in her hand, raising it to where I was looking her directly in the eye again,

"But I _love _you Nikole. You and I were made for each other. And I don't care what it take's to make you understand it, I am not letting you guilt yourself or talk me out of this."

She kissed me lightly on the lips again, a featherlight touch this time, and pulled back to smile at me. I had no words for what I was feeling at that point, so I just smiled at her. And for the first time in my life, I felt tears of joy well up in my eyes.

I had spent my life fighting for billions of people I didn't know. Now I had someone fighting for me.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:** **Awh, super sappy chapter ending! Sorry again that I've taken so long to get this chapter up, but the emo mood I was in was definitely not conducive to writing a chapter like this, and I wanted it to be perfect. Granted, I'm still kinda iffy about the results, but while I was visiting my best friend at his college I had him read the story and he got on my case to hurry up (by the way, college is awesome). I'll be going on that little vacation I mentioned in a previous chapter on Friday (in four days, Idk if anyone reading this is in a drastically different time zone, so...), but I'll try and get seven up before then. Please review guys! I really love reading your opinions on the story, even if I haven't gotten the chance to reply to many of them yet. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it! Much love guys!**

**~TattooTanith**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**** Oh my god, I am SO sorry this took as long as it did. It was extremely difficult to write this, as I've never written a fight scene, not to mention the fact that I've been cooking every night and packing things up for my move in three weeks. I hope the length of this chapter makes up for the wait. :(**

**On another note... *Does a happy dance* I'm seriously loving the feedback I got on chapter six! A few of the reviews made me actually squee, which is serious stuff guys. Lol. Thanks so much to all of you that have reviewed, and those of you who have added this story to your favorites and alerts. And now, on to the *re-posted* story!**

**Warning: Femmeslash, G/G sex. Don't like it, don't read. It's that simple guys. Also, some characters may be a bit OOC, but apparently you guys are loving it. =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim rights to any characters, plot lines or themes from the original book/movie. All of the above belong to the amazing author, Pittacus Lore. I do however reserve the right to claim any OC's, and the made up smutty gay romance that will follow this disclaimer. And the very comfortable rust-colored recliner I'm sitting in right now. It's mine when my mum's not home, at least. XD**

* * *

><p><span><strong>SixJane/Nikole's POV**

I held Sarah close to me for a little while longer, enjoying the calm before what I knew would be a total shit-storm. The tears in my eyes did not go unnoticed, and Sarah held my gaze as she wiped away the ones that had inevitably escaped. The moment was perfect, or as close to perfect as we could get, until it was interrupted by an insistent bark from around our ankles. We both jumped, surprised by the noise after the silence of the woods, then laughed. Bernie looked up at us expectantly from where he had sneaked up to us. I leaned down to scratch behind his ears, Sarah's hand remaining intertwined with mine, and sighed. If Bernie was awake, then John soon would be, and we would be heading out to find the Mogs shortly.

I looked over to Sarah, seeing the smile fade from her lips as reality settled in. There would be no more perfect moments for us until her brother was safe again. In that moment, I hated the mogadorians more than I ever had. Even more than when they had started killing the last of us off, I wanted to destroy them. There would be no killing them quickly when we found them, I was going to make them feel the pain they had caused all of us, Sarah especially. She chucked me under the chin lightly and smirked, trying to ease the anger that had welled up in me so suddenly, and I did my best to smile for her.

Bernie barked again, and we followed the insistent chimera back to the campsite. Everyone was up now, and John was talking in a low voice to Sam and Loren. We made our way over to the three of them slowly, dragging out the few remaining seconds of relative peace we would be able to share.

"So what's the plan, John?" I asked from behind him, and I was amused to see him tense up; I really could sneak up on anyone. He turned around to face me, and I could see the strain on his face – none of us were actually looking forward to a fight, but he seemed to be especially bothered about it. I knew it had to do with the fact that Loren would be fighting. he was worried about her more than anyone else, and I wasn't comfortable with the risk that would add to him fighting. If he was focusing on her, it would be all too easy for the Mogs to get the upper hand with him. I knew Loren would talk to him about this before we left, as she would've been reading my thoughts.

"Well, first we all need to eat. I know it's a bad idea to wait too long, but an hour for us to eat will ensure we're all in top form for the fight. Then Bernie's going to lead us to the Mogs, and we go from there. The trail wasn't just Bernie getting lost – the Mogs purposefully tracked their scent all over town to try and wear us out." I nodded, everything he was saying made perfect sense, unfortunately. We would have to stop and eat, but I didn't like that it would set us back. I looked to Sarah, and she nodded in silent agreement. We all set about packing up the campsite, and by routine, destroying any evidence we had been there. Loren's gift especially came in handy here, as she used her power over the elements to manipulate the ground where the campfire had been, making it look identical to the surrounding area. I had to say, that was a pretty awesome talent.

At some point during the cleanup I noticed Loren and John had disappeared from the group, and knew that she would be discussing the fight with him. He couldn't be focused on her the whole time, or he'd get himself seriously hurt, even killed. Which brought up the subject of Sarah in my mind. I had to concentrate on the fight when it started, especially considering I was the best fighter among us. But how was I going to be able to focus with her there? It was different for Sarah and I than it was for John and Loren. At least Loren could stand a chance at fighting, she had her abilities and she was Lorien. Sarah wasn't. Sarah was human, and suddenly, frighteningly fragile to me. I was afraid for her, and I cursed myself for not thinking about this before now.

I jumped as I felt a hand on my shoulder, and whipped my head around to see who was behind me. Sarah and Loren both stood there, looks of concern on their faces. I scanned Sarah's face, the worry I was feeling reflected there, and pulled her into my arms. What would I do if I lost her now? Just as we were beginning to get close? I didn't want to think about it. I held her close to me, frantically trying to think of a way to get her out of this. It was her brother, but our enemy. I knew she'd want to fight, but I also knew she didn't stand a chance.

To my left I heard Loren clear her throat and let Sarah go, suddenly embarrassed. I knew she would understand why I was so distressed about this all of a sudden, but random display's of affection were nonexistent when it came to me – until Sarah and I became a couple, apparently.

"I know you're worried Six, but things will be ok," Loren said, interrupting my thoughts. "Sarah and I have already discussed the battle, just after I spoke to John, and she's agreed to stay out of it as long as we keep an eye on you." She stated with a smirk. I looked between Sarah and Loren, surprised by the fact that they were already working together. I thought it would take longer for them to become friends, but apparently the talk they had earlier in the morning had brought them closer than I thought. Sarah looked up at me, still holding my hand, and began to explain.

While the others and I were fighting, Loren would quickly find some cover for Sarah – specifically they were hoping for trees, because Loren could hollow one out using her gift for Sarah to hide in where she could still see some of what was going on. Then Loren would rejoin the rest of us, and when we were finished she would retrieve Sarah while I used my gift to get inside and find her brother. The others would rush the house and dispatch any Mogs within while I focused solely on the guards that would most likely be assigned to watching Alex. We were counting on at least one tree, and the Mogs leaving Alex inside whatever building they were squatting in while they fought us. Now, all we could do was hope they didn't let us down.

It took just over two hours for us all to eat, and I was getting antsy thinking about how much time we had wasted. We were following Bernie again, speeding down more back roads and being mindful of any humans in the neighborhoods we passed through. It looked kind of strange for an expensive red Ducati and a big black SUV to be chasing after a beagle. Especially since normal beagle's don't run as fast as Bernie.

By the time Bernie stopped, it was already six P.M. And the sun was starting to set. It was a bonus for us; it would be harder for any possible bystanders to see anything. Bernie had stopped at the bottom of a long driveway, leading up to a rather large, seemingly empty house a few miles outside of Paradise. We stayed at the bottom of the drive for a bit, scoping out the property around the house – there were plenty of trees, probably about a hundred pines so tall they canopied the house, making the area almost pitch dark. The property was eerily perfect for the plans we had made earlier. We all knew the Mogs would've already acquainted themselves with every inch of the territory, it was their game after all, but the place they had chosen was almost too perfect – It made me twice as nervous.

The others all got out of the SUV first, John and Loren followed by Sam, who started unloading the weapons we still had, and then Ethan, Kieran, and Nathan one at a time. I grabbed Sarah's thigh, running my thumb over it for a moment before I patted her lightly, encouraging her to get off the bike. She seemed just as nervous as I was now, and I felt bad that she had to deal with this at all. Once again I was blaming myself for all of this. For once Sarah didn't say anything about it as she got off the bike. She just stood next to me, completely silent and placed her hand on my shoulder. She was reassuring me, when I was supposed to be the strong one. I would have to thank her for it later – even I needed to be told things were going to be ok, be it with words or actions.

We stood at the foot of the stairs, staring up at the dark house and waiting for some sign. Sarah was already hidden inside of a tree near the bottom of the drive, close enough to see some of the interaction, and far enough away to _hopefully _avoid becoming a target. Nathan would be the first to know when the Mogs started moving, as one of his legacies was extremely well developed hearing. John would be there to help if any of us needed to recharge and would fight in the meantime. Ethan had speed on his side as well as the ability to manipulate gravity and air pressure around his enemies, pretty much rendering them immobile. Kieran had a really useful legacy, being able to blend in with his surroundings seamlessly, almost like a chameleon. It seemed we had a good chance.

They came out of the trees. Thirty of forty Mogs, all heavily equipped and ready to take us down. We had been seriously played, and now all I could think about was Sarah – Had Loren hidden her near one of those bastards? I prayed to whatever god there was that she would be safe. I couldn't afford to worry about her right now. I sprang into action first, taking the gun I had slung across my back and firing at two Mogs. One had a shield and deflected it, but the other was slower. He fell to the ground, exploding into dust on impact, and I began to count the ones I took out. Within five minutes, I had taken out three more, and I was beginning to think it would be slightly easy to get rid of them. A shout to my right distracted me for a split second and I jerked my head in it's direction. It was Loren, warning us.

There were more. Many more. At least ten more emerged from the deep shadows beneath the trees, more falling from the tree-tops. They just kept coming. When they took Alex, they hadn't been playing. This was a good old fashioned ambush. And we were screwed unless something tipped the scales. Luckily it did.

Bernie came bounding up from behind the house, full-on chimera, and bit the head off of a Mog before it could even lift it's gun. Point, our team. I ducked quickly as two Mogs came running at me on either side, vanishing and reappearing on ones shoulders, snapping it's neck with my bare hands. The body beneath me toppled and I landed on my feet in a cloud of dust, immediately pulling out my dagger. I ran up behind another one and tapped him on the shoulder, toying with him for the hell of it. When he whipped around I punched him once, twice, three times in the face and then kneed him in the stomach. As he bent down I brought my blade up and into his chest. That's six for me. I kept moving, dispatching Mogs left and right and sustaining minimal damage, if any.

Then I got shot. It was only my arm, but it was bleeding pretty badly as I slumped against a tree, yelling for John. He couldn't exactly heal me, but he could help with his Lumen, enough for the healing process to speed up and ease the bleeding a bit. The great thing about a Lorien energy current is that if we have a live source providing it, it's like an accelerant for our bodies basic functions as long as the connection holds. In other words, it can speed up my bodies natural healing process and slow the bleeding enough for me to get back into the thick of the commotion. The only problem? John was being wrestled to the ground by two of those ugly fucks, while a third quickly advanced on him. I looked around to see if anyone was available to help him, but they were all in the middle of something requiring their immediate attention. Duh. This was bigger than anything I'd ever been involved in, and that's saying something, as I used to hunt these freaks.

I had about two seconds to make a decision, because the two had gotten John down – mostly – and the third was unholstering a mean looking pistol. Fifty feet. I willed my body to move and came up right behind the one with the gun. I didn't have much left in me after the jump and the massive loss of blood, but I managed to kill the one in front of me and shoot one of the ones holding John before they could see what was coming to them. I dropped to my knees, sucking in deep lungfuls of air as I watched John take care of the two who had previously held him. My vision began to blur, but before I could panic John hit me with his Lumen.

I never got used to that thing. It's like sticking your finger in a light socket, I imagine. You feel a little discomfort, like a zap, but then you've got so much energy running through you that you're practically buzzing. I felt the annoying itch start that meant my arm was starting to heal. You know that aggravating itch you feel when a cut is healing? Yeah. Imagine that, only times ten.

I slowly stood up, John following my movement so as not to break the connection, and shook my head to clear my vision completely. When he stopped, I felt better than I had before I was shot. The small injuries I had sustained in the fight so far had all but disappeared, and the ache in my muscles was ebbing.

"Thanks, J." Was all I said, and then I was rushing off to help the others.

The body count was quickly increasing after almost an hour of back and forth between us and the Mogs, but the number still standing never seemed to drop very far. All of us were pretty dead on our feet, but every time any of us went down for even a second, John was running to help. Pretty soon he'd run out of energy too; I hated to think of what would happen to us then. Bernie was a huge help, but he was starting to slow down too. I was running out of ways to surprise these guys fast, and looked to Loren for help. _Thank gods she can read minds _I thought, as she nodded to me almost imperceptibly. I braced myself as she started to concentrate, hoping this would work as well as it had in practice.

I smiled as I was raised thirty feet in the air. We had been working on this for a few weeks before we got to Paradise – A solid pillar of earth with one of us at the top to act as a sort of aerial turret. I pulled out my gun and started dusting Mogs left and right, focusing on the ones attempting to climb up my little makeshift tower first. Bernie howled in victory and immediately made short work of a crowd of Mogs near him. Only about five, but that was great compared to the progress we'd been making before. The other numbers scattered and used their individual gifts to dispatch a fair amount as well. Things were really looking good for us now!

I paused for a moment to survey the damage (and gloat – just a little), my spirits lifting for the first time since the whole thing started. The joy was short-lived, however, as I doubled over, almost retching as the most unbearable pain I'd ever imagined rocketed down my spine. I scanned my entire body from my kneeling position, not finding any new injuries. But it felt like I had been stabbed straight through, just to the right of my spinal column. I sucked in a ragged breath and tried to stand, at least trying to get a few more Mogs before I called Loren to let me down. I never made it to an upright position though. Almost as if I were a marionette whose strings had all been cut, my entire body went lax, and I tilted forward – over the edge of the pillar.

Falling thirty feet to solid ground below you does not feel good. If I had been human, it probably would've severely injured me, or worse. I lay on the ground for just a moment, listing to myself each individual injury I had sustained, blessing my luck for not breaking anything. The invisible wound in my chest chose that moment to throb, and tears sprang to my eyes as I realized what it was.

Sarah.

Her frantic thoughts ricocheted around in my head and I screamed for Loren and John. I turned onto my stomach and began to drag myself in Sarah's direction, not even waiting for either of them to acknowledge the call. I made it about five feet or so before I felt an arm grab each of mine, and then they were half carrying me with them. I found myself grateful for Loren's mind-reading again, as I couldn't find the sense to verbalize what was going on. My chest throbbed steadily, hot tears trailed down my cheeks.

_Please let us get to her in time._

**Sarah's POV**

I couldn't breathe. I was trapped in a standing position, still stuck in the tree Loren had hollowed for me to hide in. I hadn't realized a Mog was headed in my direction, so enthralled was I by the horrific scene before me. Before I could do more than gasp, he was less than a foot from my face. _Thank god for the tree surrounding me, or it probably would've been worse, _I thought to myself, disturbingly calm. He hadn't been able to get through the tree, but he wasted a lot of time trying. He had stepped back for a moment, looking at the fight behind him. Nikole was at the top of a high pillar Loren had created, demolishing the Mogadorian troops with ease. He then turned to face me again, smiling, and pulled out a foot-and-a-half long, wickedly curved short sword. I couldn't move to run, I knew he would catch me even I had been able to. I took a deep breath, eyes trained on Nikole, as he drove the sword straight through the wood – and my chest.

Then he rushed back into the fight, leaving me to die inside of the tree. There wasn't any room for me to collapse after he stabbed me, so I was stuck slumped against the back of my little hiding spot. I watched as Nikole fell from her pillar, and I couldn't help the sob that fought its way past my lips. The last thought on my mind before I lost consciousness was a prayer that she'd be ok.

**Jane/Six/Nikole's POV**

I watched from the cradle of John's arms as Loren attempted to release Sarah from the tree that had inadvertently become her prison. My mind was screaming for her to hurry up, but I knew that wasn't fair. She was doing her best to concentrate, and the fact that she could read my mind right now definitely wasn't helping. I tried to breathe evenly and calm down, the throbbing in my chest gone now, but all I could do was cry. Sarah was unconscious, slumped over in the tree as much as the little space allowed, and from what I could see, the entire front of her shirt was stained deep red with blood. I was in the middle of a full-blown panic attack by the time Loren could focus enough to free Sarah, and I almost leapt out of John's arms to get to her. My whole body hurt from the fall, but I wasn't going to spend another second of my life – however short it may be – away from Sarah.

John set me down and helped Loren lay Sarah out on the ground, just next to me. I crawled the few inches between us, scooting up against her side. I could feel fresh tears falling as I looked her over, cursing myself for ever leaving her side. She was ghost-white and the tips of her fingers where I held her hand were freezing cold. I looked up to John and Loren, pleading with my eyes for one of them to do something.

"I don't know if my Lumen will work on her..." John husked, eyes shining with unshed tears. "Just try. Please John. I can't lose her!" I whispered, my voice cracking at the end.

He knelt down on the other side of Sarah, Loren coming up behind him to lay her hand on his shoulder in a gesture of comfort that hurt for me to see. _I may never have that comfort again _I thought, and Loren jerked her hand back as if she had been burned. I shook my head, letting her know I wasn't upset at her, as John set to work over Sarah's prone body. I could feel her pulse in her neck still, but it was so faint. I was afraid to think of what may have happened if we had gotten to her just a few minutes too late. The bright light of John's Lumen washed over Sarah's chest, throwing the blood on her shirt into even sharper contrast against the white fabric. Nothing seemed to happen for a few terrifying moments, and I sent up a silent promise that if this would only work, I'd never leave her unprotected again. As if by answer, I watched with wide eyes as the wound in her chest slowly stopped bleeding, and muscle and skin began to repair.

On our Lorien bodies, all a Lumen could do was slow the bleeding with a wound like Sarah's, at most stopping it. But on her human body, it was completely healing the wound right before my eyes. I started crying again, but this time with relief. If the Lumen could heal Sarah's wound completely, all she would have to deal with was blood loss. I looked up at Loren and smiled for the first time in what felt like ages, but in reality had only been since I was on the pillar. She looked thunderstruck, and I realized that it was the first time I had ever actually smiled at her, rather than my trademark smirk.

At that moment Ethan, Nathan, and Kieran ran up to us, shouting something like "over". I suddenly couldn't understand what they were saying, my ears ringing and my vision blurring to where they all just looked like shapeless forms standing around me. The last thing I remember is hearing a loud gasp from right next to me, and smiling to myself as I realized Sarah was going to be ok.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:**** Ok, I have to say one thing real quick: That part where Bernie came up on Sarah and Six? I absolutely HATE writing the word "sneaked", because to me it looks and sounds ridiculous. In my opinion, snuck should be a real word, and should be the past tense for sneak. But no. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I feel _very_ iffy about this one, because like I said, I've never written anything like it, but hey it's good practice. I'll get better. :)**

**Please please _please _review on this one! I would love to get your feedback on this chapter more than any of the previous! Thanks much guys!**

**~Tanith**


End file.
